Random Hearts
by luv2write0205
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Hotch got Emily pregnant through a drunken encounter and they had a daughter named Samantha. Now Samantha meets her parents and the two agents lives are turned upside down.
1. Biological Parents

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't own Criminal Minds...

**Summary:** Sixteen years ago, Hotch and Emily had a daughter whom Emily aborted. Now, their daughter, Samantha, who was a saved abortion, finds her parents and their lives are changed forever... H/P in later chapters...

**Author's Note:** This story came to me today and I just had to write it. It may be multiple chapters. I don't know why I picked the name Samantha. I just liked it I guess.

_"What is important in life is life, and not the result of life" _

_-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

**~*OoO*~**

**Biological Parents**

"Are you serious Morgan?" Emily asked, pulling the rubber hand out of the drawer of her desk in the bullpen. She glared at Morgan who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, actually I am Princess. And guess where I got the rubber hand from?" Morgan answered.

"Let me guess, Garcia." Emily asked, tossing the rubber hand that was covered in fake blood into the garbage can.

"Of course she did." Morgan smiled, thinking about the blonde, bubbly technical analyst who was his partner in crime in the BAU prank war that had been going on lately.

Most of the pranks were escalated at Emily and Reid, of course. Reid was plain confused whenever he got pranked, but then launched into a whole discussion about where pranks originated and are common.

"So, Morgan." Emily began." Do you really think that you can scare a Federal Agent who sees real blood and dissected body parts every single day?"

"Actually, I just wanted to annoy you "Morgan answered happily. "I have a great prank for Reid if you want to watch".

"Yeah sure. Poor kid. Never knows what's coming" Emily said just as a woman dressed in a black business suit entered the BAU. She then approached Emily and cleared her throat to speak.

"Agent Emily Prentiss?" the woman said in a loud, clear voice. She tossed a piece of dark, straight hair behind her ear as she studied Emily carefully.

"Can I help you?" Emily asked as Morgan stalked off to finish his case files. The woman looked like she as in her mid -thirty's with black shiny hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin. She reminde Emily of a super model.

"Yes. My name is Alicia Wession. Can I speak with you and your boss, Agent Aaron Hotchner, for a moment?" she asked confidently.

"Can I ask why?" Emily asked, studying the younger woman with a confused yet curious look on her face.

"Not until I can speak with both of you together. Please. It is a personal matter involving the two of you" Alicia answered.

"I'll go get him" Emily responded. "Follow me please". Both women made their way up to Hotch's office. Emily knocked at the door and heard "Come in" from her boss.

"Hotch?" Emily asked upon entering her boss's office, Alicia close behind, "This woman here would like to talk to both of us in private."

"Alicia Wession", Alicia began as she introduced herself. "I assume that you are Agent Aaron Hotchner and I already met your subordinate, Emily Prentiss. I am from an adoption center nearby".

"Adoption center?" Emily asked as she closed the door and then glanced at Hotch, who looked like he was ready to ask the same question.

"Yes "Alicia replied. "This is about your sixteen year old daughter, Samantha. She was recently moved to a mental hospital and I thought as her biological parents, you would like to know."

"You must be mistaken" Hotch said in a somewhat nervous voice. "Agent Prentiss and I don't have a daughter. In fact, I don't have a daughter at all. I only have one son that I had with my ex-wife."

"Exactly", Emily responded. "Hotch is my boss and he has always been". Just the thought of having a daughter with Hotch brought a weird feeling to her stomach.

"Apparently, that isn't the case. Here is her birth certificate right here" Alicia replied, pulling a piece of paper out of her somewhat large black bag that was hanging off of her shoulder.

Both agents looked blankly at the piece of paper in Alicia's hand. Hotch was the first to reach for the paper. He read it silently while Emily peered over his shoulder to see the birth certificate.

It said Samantha's name, date of birth and finally biological parents. In the space provided, it said the mother and father's names. Both agent's eyes went wide when they saw the names _Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss _in the spaces on the certificate.

**~*OoO*~**

_"A baby is born with a need to be loved - and never outgrows it". _

_-Frank Howard Clark_

**~*OoO*~**

**This is the first chapter. I don't know how this is going so far so please review.**

**I love hearing from each and every one of you. **

**I'll try and respond to all the reviews I get. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Realization

**Random Hearts**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews for chapter one. I hope that you all enjoy chapter two.

* * *

><p>"I regret not having had more time with my kids when they were growing up". -Tina Turner<p>

* * *

><p>The office was silent. Not a sound could be heard except the somewhat steady breathing of the two brunette agents and their "surprise visitor". This continued for a moments before Hotch finally spoke.<p>

"This is not possible" he said as he looked up to meet Alicia's confused eyes. He was so confused. He would have obviously remembered getting Emily pregnant. Who wouldn't?

Emily, on the other hand had a sudden thought that popped into her head. "Alicia" she said slowly. "Was Samantha an abortion?" Alicia picked up one of the papers from her bag and poured over it.

"Why yes" Alicia explained as she looked into Emily dark brown eyes that were now wide in fear. "She was one of the lucky babies that survived an abortion".

At that, Alicia's cell phone rang as she pulled it from her bag and then told the two agents, "I must leave. I'm sorry. Here is my number if you need to call me at all". Just like that, she walked out of the room, cell phone in hand, leaving the two agents in an uncomfortable silence.

"I had an abortion when I was twenty four" Emily said slowly, breaking the silence between the two of them. She gazed into space, remembering every painful detail that was included in that saga. She never wanted to experience that again.

"I never bothered to find out who the father was or how I got pregnant" Emily continued. "I could never tell my parents so I just tried to forget about it. Gosh, how hard that was".

She glanced at Hotch who looked like he had just been hit by a bus. She had never seen her unit chief act like this. He had always had a hell of a poker face. That was for sure.

"However" Emily continued. "I would have remembered having such an encounter with you". She honestly never knew about the daughter who was now living on this earth.

"Me too "Hotch answered, looking downward at his feet as to not meet her eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I think that I was drunk" Emily remarked. She started to remember when she found out that she was pregnant. She had been vomiting often and was suffering from morning sickness.

"I then went to the doctor behind my mother's back and found out that I was pregnant. I just wanted the whole thing to be over, so I never bothered to look into how or who got me pregnant"

"I know it was a long time ago, but do you remember where you were when you got pregnant?" Hotch asked as they finally locked eyes.

"I was at a bar. I was only twenty four at the time. All I remembered was having a couple drinks and then awakening in a closet at the club where I was all alone with nobody there" Emily explained.

"What bar were you at?" Hotch asked while Emily was deep in thought, trying to remember anything about that night at all.

"I was at Missy's to get a couple drinks and enjoy a night out" Emily explained, remembering the bar that was located nearby. It was a huge bar where young people went to have a fun filled night.

"I've gone there before. I always went there before and never thought anything of it."

"Oh my god" Emily suddenly said, remembering something about that night. "I remember a guy carrying me into a closet and then that's all I remember until I awoke".

Hotch then turned ghostly pale as a sudden thought popped into his head. "I think some of it is coming back to me. I remember carrying a girl into the closet. She was a brunette with a red dress".

"I was wearing a red dress when I went there" Emily replied slowly, as they both realized what had happened: Hotch had gotten Emily Prentiss pregnant and they had never known about it all these years.

* * *

><p>"Bitter experience has taught us how fundamental our values are and how great the mission they represent". -Jan Peter Balkenende<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End (for now): <strong>I hope you all liked chapter 2 and hopefully answered the questions that some of you had. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll be updating soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't own Criminal Minds

**Summary:** Sixteen years ago, Hotch and Emily had a daughter whom Emily aborted. Now, their daughter, Samantha, who was a saved abortion, finds her parents and their lives are changed forever.

**Timeline:** Present Day

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews for chapter 2. Hope that you all enjoy chapter 3.

Emily closed her eyes in disbelief. _This could not be happening, _she thought nervously. What would the team think? How would she continue to work with Hotch? It would never be the same. Ever.

She then opened her eyes slowly to look at Hotch. He looked like he had been slapped silly. He was staring straight ahead and barley blinking. That's right, Emily realized. He barley ever blinks.

"Well, I uh better get back to um work sir" Emily said as she wrung her hands nervously. There was no way that any of this could ever be easy. Not in a million years.

Hotch finally snapped out of his trance to look up at Emily with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Emily could sympathize with him perfectly. She felt as nervous and confused as he did.

"I think that we should call her" Hotch said slowly as he continued to look at Emily with a lost look in his eyes. " We should call Alicia and get this all straightened out".

"You're right" Emily replied in a soft voice. "Our daughter needs us and we need to be there for her. She never met her parents yet. We should give her that because we abandoned her all these years".

"Absolutely" Emily said as she straightened up and prepared to walk out of her boss's office. "You can get back to work, Prentiss" Hotch said as he began to look over a file on his desk.

At that, Emily went to her own desk. However, she couldn't focus on the files in front of her. Instead, she kept thinking about Samantha, her daughter. Her wish since forever had come true.

She had always wanted kids, but this was not what she had planned. A child that was hers, that had come into the world through a drunken encounter with her boss. That was different.

Night soon approached as Emily rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes as she brushed a piece of brown hair from her face. Everyone was leaving as Emily stood up and picked up her finished files.

She knocked on Hotch's office door as she heard his usual greeting for her to come in. "Here are my finished case files, Hotch" Emily said as she placed them on his desk.

"Hotch, I am calling Alicia tonight and I am going to tell her that we are going to see Samantha soon. I think that she deserves that" Emily said lightly.

"Why don't we go see her tomorrow at noon?" Hotch asked as he looked up into Emily's eyes. Tomorrow was a Saturday anyway and the team had no valid cases yet.

"Okay", Emily replied. "Goodnight Hotch".

"Night Prentiss" he said as she turned to leave. He watched her go down to her desk and pick up her purse and go bag. She then walked into an elevator. The doors closed and she disappeared.

The following day, Emily awoke to see sunlight streaming into the bedroom of her apartment. She then got up, took a quick shower and blew dry her hair. She then headed down stairs for breakfast.

As she was eating her cereal, she saw a piece of paper on the counter with Alicia's phone number on it. Upon seeing it, she grabbed her phone, took a deep breath, and dialed the number.

"Hello and welcome to the adoption center of the state of Virginia. How can I help you?" Alicia spoke into the phone. "Hi Alicia. It's Emily Prentiss" Emily said. "Can I ask you when I can see Samantha?"

Later on that day, Emily pulled up in front of the mental facility where Samantha was currently living. After parking her car, she started walking across the parking lot and met Hotch there.

The duo then headed inside. The woman at the front desk escorted them to Alicia's office. "Hello you two" Alicia said as she tried to be cheerful towards the nervous parents in front of her.

"Let me explain Samantha's condition to you" she began. "Samantha has been through hell and back. She could never feel safe where she lived. She was adopted by a young couple at the age of two".

"Little did we know that the couple was abusive to Samantha and her stepsister". "Can I ask how they were abused" Hotch asked nervously

He then glanced at Emily whose eyes were welling up with slight tears for her daughter's safety. He hoped she wasn't abused too badly.

"The couple would lock them separately in a closet and make them scream and cry until they finally fell asleep, Then they let them out. Sam would often take the blunt of the abuse" Alicia continued.

"Why is that" Emily asked. Her tone of voice was soft and low.

"Because Sam cared so much about her stepsister, Maddie, she took her abuse. Sam was starved, and suffered from depression. She has a stomach ulcer from crying all of her life" Alicia said.

"Finally, the cops found out what was going on and the couple was arrested. However, it was too late and Sam and Maddie were mentally scarred from this and were moved to this mental facility".

Alicia then looked at the brunette agents in front of her. Emily was in tears and Hotch was staring straight ahead and Alicia could see a single tear in his eye.

"Emily Prentiss. Aaron Hotchner. Sam is ready to see you "said the voice of a young woman, who was Alicia's secretary, as she appeared in the doorway.

At that, Hotch and Emily rose from the chairs in Alicia's office and took a deep breath, each preparing themselves to meet their sixteen year old, mentally scarred daughter.

**The End:** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review! I appreciate reviews so much because they motivate me! I'll try and respond ASAP! I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't own Criminal Minds

**Summary:** Sixteen years ago, Hotch and Emily had a daughter whom Emily aborted. Now, their daughter, Samantha, who was a saved abortion, finds her parents and their lives are changed forever.

**Timeline:** Present Day

**A/N: **It is my hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Please Review and thanks for reading!

Hotch and Emily followed Alicia and the blonde woman, who was Alicia's secretary, named Carissa. They led both dark haired agents to a white door that said Sam's name on it.

Alicia and Carissa opened the door and led Hotch and Emily in. There was a bed, a desk and a TV in the room, but then they both stopped when they saw their daughter sitting on her bed in the room.

The teenager had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, a sharp nose and full lips. She was very skinny and tall with small hands and feet. She looked up when she saw Alicia, Carissa and her parents enter

"Sam" Alicia began as she studied the brunette girl carefully. "I'd like you to meet your real, biological parents". A smile as wide as the whole state of Virginia spread across her face.

She opened and then closed her mouth as she looked at Hotch and Emily as Emily began to cry while Hotch also looked emotional as well.

"Mom? Dad? Is it really actually you?" she said as she ran forward and grabbed both of her parents into a huge hug, so that both agents were pressed tightly against each other.

"Sam, I am so sorry that we were never there for you" Emily said between sobs as she slipped her arm around Sam's waist. "Sam" Hotch said as he looked at her. "I am so so sorry".

Alicia and Carissa left the room to give the partial family their privacy. "I can't believe that you are both actually real people who are standing right in front of me" Sam cried.

**Two Days Later…**

"Sam!" Emily yelled as San appeared in the doorway of one of the rooms in Emily's apartment. "The bus is coming, any minute". At that Sam bounded down the stairs with her backpack in hand.

"Bye Mom" she said as she hugged Emily quickly and then headed out the door to meet the bus. As soon as Sam left, Emily approached her car and then left to head to work.

By the afternoon, Emily had been thinking about how she was going to tell the team about Sam. Her and Hotch had taken Sam in from the mental facility to live with both of them.

Sam would visit with Emily on every other day of the week and with Hotch on the remaining days since Hotch and Emily don't live together. By meeting her parents, Sam had become happier.

Her depression had decreased and she was starting to enjoy her life. She was cleared as a healed patient at the mental facility and was free to go and live with her parents.

"How should we tell the team that we had sex when we were younger and had a daughter who ended up living at a mental facility because of abusive parents?" Emily asked Hotch that night.

"I don't know Prentiss" Hotch said as he locked eyes with Emily. "So much has happened in two days that it has just been so confusing. We should just come right out and tell them".

"You're right. How about tomorrow night?" Emily asked in a quiet voice, not realizing that she was holding Hotch's hand. He had been standing right next to her in her apartment, saying goodbye.

Silence overtook the two agents as they looked at their joined hands, then at each other. Then, they knew exactly what they should do. Emily locked eyes with Hotch as they moved closer and closer.

Their lips were inches apart when they heard Sam coming down the stairs of Emily's apartment. Both brunettes jumped away from each other, both pretending to be in a coughing fit.

"You two alright?" Sam asked as she looked at the two agents with an expression of concern. "Yeah, just um coughing" Emily suggested. That sounded so fake, even to her.

Hotch still couldn't believe that he had almost kissed Prentiss. That would have been awkward. It was awkward enough that they had sex a while back. They were finally starting to accept that.

"Ready to go Sam?" Hotch asked as he took hold of Sam's hand and lead her to the door. "Yeah" Sam said as she said goodbye to her mom and then walked out the door to Hotch's car,

Hotch stuttered a quick goodbye to Emily and then without meeting her eyes, rushed out the door. Sam, who was waiting in the car, smiled to herself. They thought she hadn't seen them.

Really Sam had seen her parents almost kiss. _Those two really need some time alone together_, Sam thought as she imagined the possibilities if that happened.

**The End:** Thanks for reading and please review. I think the next chapter is going to be the last one. This story has been sweet to write and I hope that you have liked it all this time. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't own Criminal Minds

**Summary:** Sixteen years ago, Hotch and Emily had a daughter whom Emily aborted. Now, their daughter, Samantha, who was a saved abortion, finds her parents and their lives are changed forever.

**Timeline:** Present Day

**A/N: **This is the final chapter in this series. I hope that everyone has enjoyed these chapters included in this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories. You all rock!

The next day at work, Hotch and Emily could barely look at each other. They only spoke if on a professional level. They had decided to tell the team about their daughter as well.

Everyone gathered in the conference room where Hoch and Emily stood in front. "Everyone" Hotch spoke as the alpha male in him kicked in. "Prentiss and I have an announcement to make".

Immediately, the team quieted. Morgan stopped throwing paper balls at Reid, JJ stopped talking to Garcia and Rossi stopped looking at his cell phone at how much gold was going up in price lately.

"I don't know how all of you are going to take this but this announcement is very important" Emily said as she exchanged glances with her fellow team members who all looked confused but curious.

There was a long silence until Hotch finally spoke. "A long time ago, when Prentiss and I were both in our twenty's, we both had a drunken encounter with each other and I got Prentiss pregnant".

The silence in the room was so long and quiet that anyone could hear a pin drop. Nobody spoke at all for about twenty seconds. Every agent in that room was wearing an expression of amazement.

"Are you guys playing another joke on us?" Morgan suggested as he tried to break the heavy silence. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"No Morgan. We are dead serious" Emily said in a cold tone of voice. "As soon as you meet her, you'll love her I'm sure" Hotch said. "She is sixteen years old, but has experienced so much in her life".

The glass door of the conference room opened as Sam entered the room. A smile spread across all of the team members faces as they saw the daughter that was indeed Hotch and Emily's.

After introducing herself to her parent's friends, Sam told them about her hard life. Her life was living hell, but Sam had been so strong through the whole thing.

The team was more than excited that Sam was part of the BAU family now. All were taken by surprise, but in the end, they felt love towards the teenager.

Later on that night, Sam made her way up to Garcia's office where she was sitting at her desk. "Hi sugarplum", Garcia said cheerfully, looking up from her laptop.

"Hey Garcia" Sam said as she sat down on Garcia's couch where Garcia handed her a lollypop. "I think my parents are in love" Sam said as she looked at Garcia who was wearing a pure happy smile.

"Really?" she asked. "Yeah. They almost kissed last night and they thought I didn't see them" Sam explained. Garcia clapped her hands in glee. "That's one for the Hotch and Prentiss ship of love".

That night, Emily made her way up to Hotch's office where she knocked at the door with her finished files in hand.

"Hotch, I've been thinking about something that has been nagging at me since last night" Emily said as she took the risk to do what she had been debating to do since last night.

He rose from his desk and walked over to her to take the finished files from her hand when she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. Now, they were nose to nose.

Emily licked her lips and then pressed them to his lips. She parted her lips against his mouth and ran her tongue over his. Both were fully enjoying the kiss as Hotch placed his hands on her waist.

Meanwhile, Sam, who was talking to Garcia, happened to glance over to her dad's office and saw both of her parents in full make out mode. She nearly collapsed at that.

Sam tapped Garcia on the shoulder to show her what was happening. Garcia squealed in delight as she pulled out her camera phone and snapped a picture of her two friends kissing passionately.

Hotch and Emily could barely breathe while they kissed but neither wanted to stop. Finally, Hotch realized that if he didn't stop, he would die.

He pulled away slowly from Emily as both agents panted and gasped for breath. When they came to their senses, they realized what they had just done.

"Prentiss" Hotch said as he peered at Emily. "Why did we just do that?"

"Because sir, I've always wanted to do that" Emily replied, shocking him slightly. The door opened as the team ran in, pounding the two agents with questions.

"Here Emily" Garcia said as she handed Emily and Hotch a gift box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a shiny black bow. "I've been saving this for a while now".

Emily unwrapped the gift and then squealed "Garcia". Inside the box was sexy red, lacy, lingerie and a pair of sparkly red platform heels. "Now you two can really have fun!". Garcia exclaimed.

Hotch caught Emily's eye and winked at her. He was going to die a very happy man. JJ also handed Emily a carton of ice cream. "What's this for?" Emily asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"You can share this ice cream. You can do so many fun things with it" JJ exclaimed as she too winked at Hotch and Emily.

"Mom, dad! I am going to go see Maddie" Sam announced as she walked out the door to catch a taxi.

The team then exited Hotch's office as the couple looked at each other than at the gifts from their friends. "I have a great idea on how to eat the ice cream" Emily said in a sexy tone of voice.

"I think that you should wear the lingerie" Hotch said as a smile started to spread across his face at the thought of Emily wearing sexy red lingerie.

"Let's go" Emily said as Hotch picked Emily up in his arms and carried her to the elevator while she laughed loudly. The doors closed as Hotch and Emily began to resume their passionate kiss.

The team watched from Garcia's office. "Those two lovebirds are going to have a great night tonight" JJ said as she smirked. The team erupted in laughter at that.

There was a new future in store for both agents as well as their daughter. The team could be positive of one thing: that Sam wouldn't be an only child for long.

**The End (For sure):** I hope you all enjoyed that story. It was sweet and fun to write. Please review and look out for the next story that I am going to be posting ASAP!


End file.
